iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Idle Online Universe Wiki:About
This is a wiki for the free (with optional in-game purchases) multiplayer online flash game Idle Online Universe. Purpose The role of the Wiki is to answer any questions players may have encountered in IOU, while giving all additional information that may be searched for. Users are encouraged to add missing information and fix mistakes in order to present the best source of information for other players. Policies Breaking of any policy can lead to a short term suppression; continuing to break policies may lead to a permanent ban. Users may be warned depending on the severity of the violation. Copyright Large pictures that may include any form of artwork is recommended to either be watermarked, or agreed/accepted by the owner (Ray). Free Content All text written by users is available under the free content license within Wikia's Terms of Use. This means any information on the wiki can be copied and reused by anybody, under the terms of copyright laws. Credit to the authors must be given, usually in the form of a link to the original wiki page. Formatting When in doubt about how to format something in an article, refer to Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Avoid squishing text in between images on both sides of the article. Because this wiki uses a lot of tables, here are some recommendations to keep them readable in source mode: put the entire row on one line using double pipes when doing so would not take up multiple lines in the editor or hurt readability; use a single space as padding around cell values; keep inline styling to a minimum (site-wide styles can be added when necessary). Images Images should be given a short but descriptive name and should always be categorized. Please make sure you are using "Best" quality in the game options if taking screenshots to upload. Whenever possible, please reupload images that were updated in the game over the existing wiki image instead of as a new image. Images may be in multiple categories (e.g, Fishing images and Currency images) but should not be placed in redundant categories (e.g, an image of a fish should be placed only in Fish images, which is a subcategory of Fishing images). See for how to add categories and Category:Images for an overview of image categories on this wiki. Contributing to the Wiki Anybody may help: the wiki is entirely edited by the Community of IOU! Contributions cannot contain: hate, libel, pornographic content, copyright infringement, or 'curse words', and must be relevant to the given article. *All users are required to in order to edit. Do not create more than one account. *All edits are made public, allowing anyone to view changes made. Don't know how to edit? See how here or at . 'Sockpuppeting' Sockpuppeting is a term used for users who use more than one account to either deceive others or avoid bans. Sockpuppeting is completely forbidden, and against Wikia's Terms of Use. This can lead to permanent IP bans, while being reported to Wikia's official Staff. For any further information needed you may contact an or see Wikia's Terms of Use. If you'd like to see some things to do on the wiki, see our Around the Wiki page.